


when i'm with you

by NeverNothing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cabin Retreat, M/M, Post-Canon, self-indulgent cuddling, surprise: there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Shibayama had been right. It was not even a queen or king bed but no, a double. As if that wasn’t enough, there was only one blanket.“Well, at least there are two pillows,” Kuroo commented, sarcasm heavy on his tongue.or: my fill for kuroken week day 2: there was only one bed
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 29
Kudos: 343





	when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> during the last part, I was basically listening to suit up (by jonghyun) non-stop. Suit up, which is a song about the wedding night. Which in turn made me super soft. Enjoy!

Escaping the ruthless heat, Kuroo had never been more relieved the air conditioner of their minibus was working. After half an hour of rest, they had just decided to resume on their way. Only half of the three-hour drive remained and they were all eager to arrive and to escape the crampedness of too many grown adults in a space too small.

All, in this case, meant the former members of Nekoma High Schools Volleyball Team during the year Kuroo had been their captain. After graduating, they had made a resolution, a promise, to meet up at least once a year. This year, Inuoka had the inspired idea to go on a three-day retreat. Booking a cabin in the woods, a lake close by. 

Now, they piled back into their minibus, trusting in Kai to bring them to their destination.

The way was a rowdy one but Kuroo had not expected less. Watching the landscape pass by, they had long left the city behind. Instead, rice fields and the isolate flower fields greeted them underneath a clear sky. The streets were deserted, owning to the fact that Kai had opted to avoid highways. The rowdiness that had colored volleyball practice during their time in highschool transferred easily to the noise of their trip. It reminded Kuroo a little bit too much of the time they travelled to practice matches as a team. Nostalgia was an emotion Kuroo had always been easily overcome with.

A tug at his sleeveless shirt pulled him out of his musings. When Kuroo met Kenma’s eyes, he looked chastising. Knowing Kenma knew exactly what he had been thinking, he only replied with a wry grin. With a snort, Kenma let the issue slide. 

Their silent exchange went unnoticed by the rest of the team which was absorbed in a freestyle karaoke session. Kuroo wondered how Kenma was able to stand the noise. Especially when Lev butchered what was supposed to be a high note behind them.

He and Kenma were sharing the seat, positioned directly behind Kai, who was driving. Inuoka was sitting up front to keep him company. Kuroo had let Kenma have the window seat, aware that he would not be up for socializing until they had arrived at the cabin anyway. On the other side of the passage, Shibayama occupied the single seat. The rest of the team was cramped into the last row. There was not enough space for five people especially considering Lev’s long legs but they made it work with lots of bickering from Yaku until Teshiro decided to squeeze himself onto Shibayama’s seat. 

Beside him, Kenma idly adjusted the jacket that had slipped over his shoulders after he let go of the hem of Kuroo’s shirt, once again engaged in the game he was playing on his switch. Even though the heat was stifling outside, Kenma easily felt cold and Kuroo had worried about him catching a cold due to the air conditioning. He had carefully draped the jacket he brought over Kenma’s shoulder at the first sign of shivering. Kenma had accepted it with a nod and wrapped it around him more tightly. All the while, Kuroo pretended to not be distracted by the flimsy fabric of the shirt Kenma was wearing, secretly relieved he was finally at least a bit more covered. The last few hours had been exhausting with his effort not to stare too much.

Then, he turned his attention back to the ruckus his former team was causing and let himself be swept up in their antics.

Half an hour later, Kai pulled into the turn that led into the forest. The path was clearly marked with signposts and the street was big enough for their minibus to pass. Quickly stopping by the administration office to get their keys, they soon continued in the direction of their cabin.

Broad-leafed trees shielded their minibus from the brute sun, only sparse rays of light finding their way through the thick plumage. Numerous tones of green faded into the other, a lighter shade followed by a darker one followed by a brownish glint of the shrub. Occasional cypresses and larches adorned the steadily less fortified gravel on their path.

The bus was rocking with the uneven street and Kuroo was sure if he were outside right now, he would be able to hear the rustling of the leaves above.

Ahead of them the density of wood seemed to dim, more and more light shining through as the space between the trees increased and they entered a clearing. They had arrived.

Behind a wooden railing, the lake lay undisturbed. The sunlight glistened, ripples too small to be called waves broke the peaceful stillness. The wind had picked up and the nearby water had cooled the air, making it slightly more bearable. Open space right before the forest shrub grew thicker again revealed a volleyball net.

At once, the group stumbled out of their car. Kenma followed on a slower pace, only the tilt of his head betraying his interest. The luggage in the back of the minibus was forgotten for now.

It was only hours later, when their stock of water had run low and the excitement of arriving had calmed down, that they entered the cabin.

Kenma, the one with the most money to spare despite being only twenty-three years old, demanded their accommodation to be fully equipped with everything they might need. Technology, for one. A big common room secondly.

The entry gave way to this common room. One side was left open, glass wall revealing a breathtaking sight on the lake behind a spacious veranda. Kuroo spied three cushioned divans outside, fenced by potted plants, and a barbeque place.

On the inside, right from the window front, a fireplace was surrounded by a wild assortment of seats, chairs, armchairs, recliners, stools or big pillows. Dark greens and blues against wood and beige. There was a television mounted to the wall a safe distance away from the fireplace. A billiard table blocked the way to the seating area.

The left space opened up to a kitchen and a dinner table. The theme of the rest of the room still held true there. Kuroo chuckled when he saw the coffee machine, a barista similar to one Kenma had at his home. He must have checked the equipment.

Two doors and a staircase hinted at the other rooms. According to their information, there were four rooms, two with three beds and the rest with space for two respectively. 

Yaku whistled. “Not bad.”

Lev preened. “I chose well, didn’t I?”

Even though Kuroo was still surveying the area, he commented. “I have to admit, this is better than I expected.”

Meanwhile, Fukunaga had wandered into the kitchen, checking the contents of the fridge and then the cupboards. Soon, Teshiro and Tora joined him.

“Have you guys checked out the rooms yet?” Kai asked once he finished carrying in the rest of his luggage.

They had discussed the rooming arrangements on their way here. Shibayama and Teshiro had offered to room with Fukunaga. All of them had unanimously concluded that Tora, Inuoka and Lev would share the other three-bed-room. Naturally, Kuroo had decided to room with Kenma, leaving Kai and Yaku the other room.

“I think we might have a problem.” Shibayama hesitantly remarked when he exited one of the rooms on the ground floor. Kuroo had not even noticed he had went ahead to check the rooms.

Now, he just sighed. “What is it?”

“There is only one bed.”

“Huh?” 

Kuroo scrambled to take a look himself. The noise behind him told him he was not the only one, but he did not check to see who followed him as he pushed past the shorter male.

Shibayama had been right. It was not even a queen or king bed but no, a double. As if that wasn’t enough, there was only one blanket. 

“Well, at least there are two pillows,” Kuroo commented, sarcasm heavy on his tongue.

“Who said it was alright to let Lev be in charge of the booking, again?” Kenma had been quiet until now. He was disgruntled, as close to being whiny as he gets. The long travel had tired him out. The blistering heat and the round of volleyball they had persuaded him into earlier made it even worse. Kuroo had carried his bags into their cabin for him but Kenma still looked like he was resenting a higher power for his fatigue.

“I told them we wanted bunks or twins.” Lev tried to defend himself, lifting his arms in a placating gesture. Considering the face Kenma was making, it was not working.

“What about the other rooms?”

There was another round of scrambling while Tora raced upstairs to check.

“Mostly bunks and twins!” Tora shouted, leaning over the railing and giving them a thumbs-up.

That decided the issue, then.

“It’s not a problem,” Kuroo assumed a conciliatory tone. “Kenma and I can just take that room. It wouldn’t be the first time we shared a bed.”

Even though Kuroo was currently living in his own apartment in Tokyo, he spend most of his weekends over at Kenma’s house anyway. He even had his own space and knew the code to enter the house whenever he wanted. It had only seemed natural when he helped Kenma choose a house in the suburbs. Of course, he was no stranger to Kenma. Even though the last time they did, Kuroo had been in his last year of elementary school. Sharing a bed would not be that big of a deal.

Kenma did not object.

The argument was put to rest and soon, the topic changed to discuss what they would have for dinner.

As it turned out, it was that big of a deal. A problem Kuroo grew aware of only hours later, when they were getting ready for bed. Having taken the master bedroom on the ground floor, Kuroo and Kenma also got exclusive rights to the bathroom that was adjacent. He was painfully aware that Kenma was changing there right now while he himself was staring down at his luggage. He was not prepared for this.

After the room distribution had been dealt with, Kuroo had managed to distract himself quite well. Kai, Fukunaga, him and Teshiro had indulged in too many rows of pool. Lev had tried his hand at it, too, but sucked so much he soon lost interest. With Inouka’s help, Kenma had set up the seating area. They would watch a movie or play games there after dinner.

Thank god they had decided to put off drinking to tomorrow. Kuroo wasn’t sure how he’d react – cope – when he would have to deal with this intoxicated. He shuddered, the idea of it seemed like a nightmare waiting to happen. His impulse control suffered the most when he was drunk and he turned into a restless sleeper. Maybe he would have felt more ready to face the situation.

Right now, he was not more than a nervous mess. What had he been thinking?

The sound of a door opening made his head shot up. Kenma was shuffling into the room, clothes he had worn that day in hand. He had changed into a simple shirt that must have been a size or two too big on him. The hem reached until the middle of his thigh and Kuroo spied the hem of shorts when Kenma walked. He exhaled heavily.

Why couldn’t it be winter. At least Kenma would have been wearing more while _sharing a bed with Kuroo_. 

“You haven’t changed yet.” He hadn’t. Kuroo had spend the entire time Kenma had changed in the bathroom letting the situation trickle in.

“Yeah.” A nervous chuckle escaped him. It was best to just go through with it. “You know I usually sleep shirtless. Do you mind?”

“Why would I mind?” The heat must have gotten to his head because Kuroo was sure the tip of Kenma’s ears were red. Or had he gotten a sunburn already? 

Replying only with a rushed nod, Kuroo pulled his shirt over his head and took a deep breathe. His heart was racing. “I’m going to the bathroom then.”

In the bath, Kuroo was torn between rushing through his routine and drawing it out. While he was brushing his teeth, he kept chanting phrases inside his head. When he was done and had changed into his pyjama pants, he felt a resemblance of calm. Kuroo doubted it would last but he still appreciated it.

Kenma was on his phone when he entered their room again, leaning against the headrest of their bed and the blanket – the only blanket – already covering his lap. Kuroo had assumed Kenma would take the space the farthest from the door and he had been right. It looked so utterly domestic Kuroo felt his just regained composure slipping again.

“Checking on comments?” Kuroo asked more for the sake of talking, to distract himself but he was aware this was one of Kenma’s routines. Checking the comments of his newest video an hour after upload. Even though they were supposed to be on a vacation, Kenma still continued to upload on his YouTube channel. He had started preparing for a week off a month ago, squeezing extra recording sessions in his schedule. Kuroo was relieved Kenma let his editor do the rest of the work, uploading the videos included.

Not even looking up, Kenma amended. “No, the discord.”

This was another way Kenma interacted with his community. Considering his introverted nature, Kuroo had always been amazed he managed to keep a steady flow of interaction. When he asked Kenma about it, he would only shrug. Now, Kenma was putting his phone down, while Kuroo was dumbly standing by the edge of the bed. “I am done now though. Was just waiting for you to get back.”

“Mhmm,” It was obvious Kenma was not leaving the bed again, “lights out?”

The switch was by the door. Since Kuroo was still up, he naturally took it upon himself to turn it off and almost missed Kenma’s nod in reply.

“Wait a second,” Kenma stopped him. He was stretching to reach the lamp by his bedside, the blanket slipped down, revealing the curve of Kenma’s ass. Gulping heavily, Kuroo was unable to avert his gaze. He was not going to survive this.

He turned the switch.

Somehow, this only made it worse. The orange light that colored Kenma when he laid down again, tilting his head to look at Kuroo with big questioning eyes.

With a laboured breath that hopefully was not as obvious as it felt, Kuroo joined him under the blanket and Kenma killed the light on his end. Tossing in his space, Kuroo tried to find a position that was comfortable. His nerve ends felt on fire, he was feeling all too aware of Kenma. 

Racking his brain to find a way to get comfortable without bothering Kenma, he turned, facing the former blond. He could only make out his silhouette. Was Kenma facing him, too? Was he too close? He did not want to scoot back but he did not want to make Kenma feel uncomfortable. Would Kenma say anything if he was?

“Kuro.” Kenma’s voice cut through the rambling in his head. Had he said anything out loud? “Your thoughts are too loud, I’m tired.”

“Ah, sorry.” Kuroo forced himself to be still. His mind might have been playing tricks on him but he saw a glimmer of what must have been Kenma’s eyes. Kenma was facing him, too. Carefully lifting his hand, he traced fingers along Kenma’s arms, checking for signs of tenseness. He felt none.

Instead, he felt Kenma tapping along his wrist, a silent reassurement. As always, Kenma always managed to make his thoughts quiet down. Slowly, he felt himself relax.

Beside him, Kenma sighed. Their arms were still brushing. “Good night.”

There was no way he could help the warmth that bloomed in his chest. He was done for. “Night, kitten.”

A smack against his naked chest made him choke a laugh but Kenma did not complain about the address. Kuroo wanted to pull Kenma into his arms, breathe him in and feel the weight of his body but he held back. For now, this was enough.

Enveloped in the silent but steady sound of Kenma’s breath, next to a body heat that should feel uncomfortable, Kuroo fell asleep easily. Sweet dreams followed him.

A disturbing ray of sunlight woke Kuroo, reminding him that they had forgotten to close the blinds yesterday. He groaned.

Then, he noticed a weight on his chest, a firm warmth against his side. Sleep-riddled confusion passed in an instant when he realized. It was Kenma. His breath caught.

During the night, they had gravitated towards each other, meeting in the middle. Kuroo did not know what to think of it. He was resting on his back, arms wrapped around Kenma. Kenma, whose head was resting on his chest. Kenma, who had his arm carelessly thrown over his middle and was still sleeping peacefully.

The warm skin of Kenma’s arm against his abs sent shivers through his body and Kuroo had to suppress a full body shiver. Kenma’s leg’s were entrapped by his

Craning his neck to steal a glance at Kenma, Kuroo couldn’t hear anything over the noise of his racing heart. It had been so long since Kuroo had seen Kenma sleep like this. The calm expression on his face, open and absolutely lovable. Kuroo had to avert his gaze. It was too much.

Once again, he became painfully aware how attracted he was to Kenma. Who was innocently sleeping in his arms, not suspecting a thing. His heart was aching, he wanted to pull Kenma closer. It didn’t take much for the memory upturned nose, so kissable, of his mouth, even more so.

“Stop freaking out and go back to sleep, Kuro. It’s too early for this.” The mumbled words, slurred against his chest, were a crass reminder, pulling him back to reality. Kenma was clearly disgruntled and still half asleep, as he buried his head against Kuroo to shield himself from the light. 

His heart was thudding in his chest and Kuroo was relieved Kenma was resting on his right side. Maybe he was drowsy enough to miss the traitorous rhythm in his chest. Still, he shifted slightly to the side.

“Don’t move, I like this.” This time, it was more an order and Kenma sounded sure, if still slurred. Kuroo froze but relaxed again just as quickly. Kenma _liked_ this.

With a hum and a crane of his head, Kenma’s fingers against Kuroo’s waist twitched. He drifted back to sleep swiftly. Forehead creasing, Kuroo disliked that obvious sign of exhaustion. Kenma must have been overworking himself these past few days. Watching the lines of his face relax once again, Kuroo felt his breath against his chest. Warm puffs that made his body tingle.

Before he knew it, Kuroo fell asleep again, too.

The second time Kuroo woke up, it was not by choice. He was even more entangled in their bed sheet, his arm wrapped around Kenma, whose head was cradled against his chest. In this sleep, Kuroo had turned towards him so that he, too, was now resting on his side. He could barely feel his arm under the weight of Kenma’s head but found he did not mind. Not at all.

His leg was thrown over Kenma, his foot resting against Kenma’s calf. He must have pulled him closer in his sleep. Kuroo’s face burned in the realization how close their crotches were to each other and swore quietly.

“Kuroo-san?” Kuroo turned to the source of that voice as quickly as he could. Which wasn’t very quickly, considering how wrapped around Kenma he was. Straining his neck, he was able to see Shibayama standing by the open door to their room.

“B-breakfast is ready,” Shibayama was stammering, avoiding Kuroo’s gaze, clearly self-aware.

Sending a smile that was more relaxed than he felt to the younger, he waved him off. “We’ll be there in a bit.”

Nodding, Shibayama closed the door and left them alone as quickly as possible.

Oddly enough, Kuroo was not feeling an ounce of embarrassment at the scene as he turned back towards Kenma. His face was scrunched, on the verge of waking but unwilling to do so. Their visitor had managed to disturb his sleep. 

Taking it upon himself to get Kenma ready for breakfast, he leaned towards him as best as he could. The weight of Kenma’s body restricted his movement but one again Kuroo would never even think of complaining.

“Wake up,” he murmured, mouth close to Kenma’s ear.

Kenma was grumbling again, first only squirming but moved when Kuroo’s arm slid down his back and lightly pinched his sensitive side. Even if he was unwilling. The next thing he knew, Kenma was staring up at him. With his golden eyes, barely awake but so _so_ close.

It was Kenma himself who broke their intense eye contact. It was too early for Kuroo’s heart to be able to deal with this. The rough tone of Kenma’s voice, still heavy with sleep, made it even harder. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Kuroo replied with a brilliant smile. His free hand had wandered back to the small of Kenma’s back again, his leg moving to free Kenma’s. “Breakfast is ready. Everyone’s waiting.”

Kuroo must have been projected into some kind of parallel universe. They were still wrapped around each other. Kenma was now pressing hands against Kuroo’s chest, skin against skin – he could definitely feel the unsteady hammering of his heart – to put some distance between them that allowed him to look up at Kuroo. But he was not untangling himself from Kuroo’s hold. No, he even seemed reluctant to move himself.

They should probably talk about what happened. One usually did not wake up, _cuddled up to one’s childhood friend_ . The childhood friend one _had been crushing on since high school_ . One certainly did not _continue to cuddle_ with said childhood friend after _both of them had woken up_ like they currently were.

And yet, Kuroo did not mention any of it. He was in love with Kenma. He had been aware of this fact for a long time. But for the first time, he was willing to hope that his attraction was not as one sided as he had been thinking.

“You’re surprisingly comfortable,” Kenma brought up conversationally. His words were soothing to Kuroo’s scrambling thoughts. They were an invitation. Kuroo felt unspeakably light.

“Are you sure you didn’t just want to feel up my pecs?” He teased, accompanied with an over-exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrows he knew Kenma found obnoxious but still made him smile.

The annoyed stare he received startled a laughter full of fondness out of him. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind if it’s you.” He was being to honest but every inch of Kuroo yearned for Kenma to know.

This seemed to sway Kenma’s mind, the features of his face turning soft. The small smile on his face completely disarming. He understood. Of course he did. 

His next comment was uttered more to himself but Kuroo heard him nonetheless. “It’s your fault for not wearing a shirt anyway.”

It was as much of a confession as he would get, at least today. The fluttering of his heart was unstoppable now. It was enough. “Let’s get you some coffee.”

Kenma hummed and let himself be pulled out of the bed. Kuroo could not believe his luck.

“What’s up with your hair.” Kuroo had just entered the kitchen area, already dressed for the day when he was met with that comment.

Just raising an eyebrow in reply, he stayed silent and felt more than heard Kenma’s presence joining him. 

Shibayama was blushing. “It seems Kenma-san helps with the bed hair.”

Puzzled by the comment, Kuroo’s hand wandered to his head, keeping an eye out for a mirror. He had yet to go to the bath and had no idea what he looked like.

Without a word, Yaku pulled his phone out, tipped on the screen and showed it to him. Kuroo was greeted with the front camera that Yaku must have opened. And indeed, his hair seemed to fall down tamer than he was used to.

“No one say another word until I had my coffee.” Kenma muttered, not really looking at anyone.

Kuroo chuckled and ruffled Kenma’s hair when he passed him on his trip to the coffee machine. “Alright, alright, kitten.”

And same as yesterday night, Kenma acted as if Kuroo’s pet name was the most natural thing. Kuroo was so gone.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this. They got even _worse_?” From the sound of it, Yaku’s head thumped against the counter.

Kuroo was not sure what he meant but he also did not care. The feeling of Kenma’s body pressed against him, the touch of his hair against Kuroo’s naked skin, the light of an early morning making the black crown of his hair shine was still palpable, the memory racing sparks of silent satisfaction over his body. He would not mind the scene from that morning happening again.

And from the slouch, from the sight of Kenma, who was sipping on his first cup of coffee Kuroo had carefully prepared the way Kenma liked it and handed over, he was sure Kenma did not mind either.

**Author's Note:**

> [|@Twitter](https://twitter.com/kentetsurou)


End file.
